


Not Easy

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Big Brother, F/M, Happy Ending, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane lets slip a sort of secret, Thor's overprotective big brother routine ends with Steve getting hit in the face, and this was so not how Darcy wanted this to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easy

Jane’s text had her out of her apartment and tearing down to the Avenger’s gym like a shot.

_‘Thor knows.  Looking for S.’_

This was so very not good.  Not good at all. 

Thor had loved the idea of Steve and Darcy together.  He’d told them both, repeatedly, that he could not have chosen better for either of them. 

Thor had not loved the idea of Steve and Darcy in bed together, nevermind that Darcy was the one with the ‘experience’.  And that her experience had been even before meeting Thor himself.  Apparently he’d adopted Darcy as some kind of baby sister, and there had been many discussions about respect and honour, and never wanting to know any details.  Once assured that his concerns were unfounded, he was content, if not overly happy. 

This, this was not good.  At all.  And not how she wanted it to unfold.  Dammit, all she'd needed was one more day.  Just one, was that so much to ask?  Apparently yes, it was. 

She met Jane coming out of an elevator at the same time that she left the stairwell. 

“I’m sorry!  It just slipped out, I was working on something, distracted, and he was talking about how your eating habits had changed, and it just….”

“Jane!  It’s okay, it had to come out some time, just….” 

She was interrupted by a crash of thunder and a bellow from inside the gym.  Darcy darted at the door and burst through it, just in time to see Thor’s fist connect with Steve’s face, and see Steve subsequently sail through the air and crash against one of the rock walls.

Darcy flew to Steve, throwing herself in front of him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, blocking Thor from grabbing him up again. 

“No!  Thor!  NO!”  She screamed at him. 

“Get out of the way, Darcy.”

“No.  You stop this right now.  Steve hasn’t done anything wrong,” 

“You are dishonoured , Darcy.  We spoke about respect, the three of us, did we not?”

“We did, and I’m not dishonoured.  Even if I was, it’s me who gets to decide if I am, not you!”

“You are with child, Darcy!  Is this not so?” 

“Yes…it is.”  She felt Steve stiffen in her arms, but she didn’t look at him.  Not yet.  Jane had approached now and was tugging at Thor’s arm, but he was ignoring her.  In fact, he seemed to have eyes only for Steve, and what he planned on doing with him promised to be several shades of not pretty if he didn't start hearing something he liked in the next five minutes.    

“He denies all knowledge; that is not the act of a man with honour.”

“Because he didn’t know, Thor!  I hadn’t…I hadn’t told him yet.”

Thor turned eyes on her, his demeanor relaxing, but the thundercloud didn’t disappear.

“I do not understand.”

“I hadn’t told him, because I hadn’t decided what I was going to do yet.”

Her heart cracked a little when she felt Steve freeze in her arms.     

"Explain."  
  
She heard Jane suck in a breath.  
  
"I...." Fuck, this was hard. "I wasn't sure I was going to keep it."  
  
If Steve had frozen behind her before, now he was like stone, and she turned her eyes to him, risking a glance at his face. His eyes looked unbearably sad, but he was trying to mask it with a supportive look, trying to be okay with whatever her decision was.  She had never loved him more.  
  
"And I am so sorry Steve. I was scared as hell, but I should have talked to you about it.  This should have been something that we talked about together.  At the very least, this wasn't how I wanted you to find out."  
  
She steeled her spine and looked back at Thor, who seemed to be calming somewhat, the cloud dissipating slowly.  
  
"But regardless of what my decision was, you do not have the right to get angry at Steve. He's done nothing to deserve it, and you are completely out of line, Thor. If you have ever have concerns about something to do with me, then you talk to me, got it?" She all but growled at him.  
  
"I am merely..."  
  
"No, there is no negotiation here. The overprotective big brother routine was cute at first, but I am not your responsibility and I make my own decisions. So.  Got it?"  
  
Jane puncuated Darcy's statement with a sharp nudge to Thor's ribs.  He straightened and nodded sharply.   
  
"As you say, my lady Darcy. I apologize.  And to you Steven, I should have taken you at your word, I know you better than I have shown here this night."  
  
Steve just nodded and shrugged.  
  
When Jane managed to tug Thor away, giving him a piece of her mind, Darcy sagged into Steve's chest and burst out sobbing.  
  
When his arms wrapped around her, she found herself crying even harder.  Later, she would blame the hormones, but for now, she really just needed a good cry.  She'd been holding it in for long enough.     
  
"Shh...Darcy, it's alright, it's okay."  
  
Steve was murmuring comforts into her ear, but they sounded so sad to her ears, and she couldn't figure out why, until he said something that clicked.  
  
"It's your decision, and you know, I'd support you in anything,,, and I do understand why you wouldn't...."  
And she reeled back from him sharply to find that there were tears building in his eyes too, and he looked so damned sad...  
  
"Oh God Steve! I didn't!" She sobbed, throwing herself back at him and pressing kisses anywhere she could reach.  
  
"I didn't, I couldn't. I was trying to look up clinics in a fucking internet cafe, of all places, because I didn't want any trace of it here, and that was the most ridiculous thing ever, and it was the lowest feeling on Earth!  I threw up in their bathroom and left."  
  
Suddenly his arms tightened around her and he was burying his face in her neck and shuddering in her arms. She whispered broken apologies into his ears even as a fresh round of tears leaked from her own eyes.  
When they finally pulled apart, his eyes were as red rimmed as hers, and a bruise was forming on his jaw.  She touched his face gently.  He was lucky that it wasn't broken.   
   
"I am sorry.  For Thor, and for everything we just went through. If I hadn't been such a coward, this would have been a much happier thing." She said softly.  
  
He caught a tear on a finger and smoothed her hair out of her face.  
  
"It's alright.  I'm...well, I can't say that I'm not happy that you didn't go through with it, but what I said was true, I've always believed that a woman has the right to choose what happens to her own body, and I would have supported your decision if you had decided...."  
  
"But it would have killed you inside.  I know how much you want a bit of normal in your life, what's more normal than a family?  And it would have killed me too.  I'd have regretted it the instant it was done, and as soon as I knew that, that was it.  Like I said, I threw up, and I left.  I came back here and loafed around in pyjamas trying to figure out what to say to you, until I got Jane's text."  
  
He stared at her, incredulous.  
  
"Today? You were looking for a clinic today? And then all this...oh honey...."  
  
He squished her back into an embrace so warm she almost started crying again. But she eased him back a bit to look at his eyes.  
  
"Please don't try to console me for almost aborting our baby."  
  
"Darcy, you were there alone."  
  
"Yes, because I was a coward. I'm not going to be one anymore, and raising a strong healthy baby is going to be my consolation, Steve."  
  
Steve nodded once, and she melted into him again.  
  
"It's not going to easy, you know that right?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know that."  
  
"I'm still scared."  
  
"So am I. But we'll figure it out."  
  
"I love you. I don't think I've told you just how much."  
  
Steve tilted her face up and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have several pregnancy/babyfics in varying stages of progress. This is one of the more seriously toned ones.  
> I do want to just say that it is not my intent to make light of abortion, and I sincerely hope that it does not come across this way here, and I do not mean to offend anyone. While I have not been faced with a situation where I had to make that kind of decision, I have a sister and a good friend that have been, and I will staunchly support the decision that they each made, as I would for any woman.


End file.
